Rainy day Raven
by MorbidOptimist
Summary: Jinx finds a certain violet haired girl lying in a clearing at the weather's mercy and displays her humanity. Not for the faint of heart as it is completely in rhyme.
1. Chapter 1

**"Rainy Day Raven" was first posted on my deviantart account, (also Morbid Optimist there) where the story sits longer but incomplete.**

**Both are in completely in rhyme, and both are very old pieces and both are best enjoyed slowly. **

**I own nothing, and I deeply apologize for everything being out of character. **

* * *

The angry clouds above me gathered as I walked,

With nowhere to go, and with no sense of direction,  
I came to across a meadow of soul reflection,  
Drowning from the rain.

There in the mud an ashen girl lay,  
Her violet hair haloed her peaceful face.  
I asked her why she had chosen to watch from this place,  
After all, the ground is hardly suitable for watching a storm play.

Her eyes half-open, turned towards me and said,  
"Do you know the best thing about the rain?"  
Why the wet grass seems so tempting,  
Or the stars that prevail through the clouds which seem so tame?  
Do you know the best thing about lying here in the rain?"

"No," I had confessed, at a loss of words, which so seldom happens that I was a mere confused.

"Well then," the pale girl replied, "the best thing about the rain,  
Is that nobody can see you cry."  
She looked back up at the night heavens and the dark clouds crashing above;  
now I sat to watch this pale beauty, this gothic dove,  
Then I couldn't help but do the same and look to the sky…

"May I ask?" I said, unsure of her reply.  
"What?" she asked, long ago soaked thoroughly to the bone.  
"Whatever caused you to come here, to this meadow windblown?"  
She replied not a word but her mouth curved the tiniest bit.

"It matters not as long as the rain is washing everything clean…  
As long as I lye here my life could be a dream.  
No dissidence can rule me, no future foreboding…  
Nothing but this tranquility quietly goading me into slumber."

I felt this rather odd that a storm could be considered peaceful, but I didn't feel her words were misused.

By this time the rain had quickened its plunging decent,  
And my Amaranth-pink hair clung to my face.  
My clothes sodden and frigid -defiantly a state of disgrace.  
I could only wonder how the violet haired could stand the chill.

"The cold does not bother me, there is a colder place inside me."  
The quiet girl whispered as if reading my mind,  
It was then that she looked at me, truly for the first time…  
"So, Jinx, what brings you to this pasture of sorrow and misery?"

I must say I was taken aback, for my identity to be so easily known,  
I feared that my previous life style she might condone.  
However the look upon her face was not that of condemnation,  
And I was quite glad it was here that I met her at this location.

"I was just out for a walk when I saw you lying here, I guess I was afraid you were hurt…" I spewed.  
"Your concern touches me truly,  
It seems forever I have been taunted cruelly…  
It …feels nice to be relieved from it however briefly."  
Raven thanked me rather blithely.

She began to rise from her sodden position,  
Her spirits seemingly lifted a trifle, eased from her omission.  
With another glance to the sky, she tried to stand,  
She had a quick slip, and I luckily caught her in my hand.

Gently, I pulled her up fully, still clasping the shivering girl.  
Lips frozen blue, eyes blotched, her hair missing its slight curl…  
As I took note of these things, I felt a strange desire,  
To comfort this troubled Titan but to do this I would risk her hellfire.

I quickly debated this inner feud of mine, for I wanted to do what she would want of me…

Against my doubts, my arms I wrapped around her,  
This fragile looking figure made of glass seemingly shattered.  
To my surprise she hugged me back, like a child would her mother,  
I again wondered what could cause Raven's demeanor to be so battered.

I then wondered how long this tranquil embrace would remain,  
I was quite certain she would pull away lest she reveal the source of her pain.  
But she didn't move, no, she wasn't even trying.  
I figured this to be her own version of crying.

I suddenly felt anger, hatred, for whatever caused her to act this way!  
But as to why that was, well I cannot say…  
I pulled her closer, in subconscious effort to sooth her hurt,  
Trying to figure out how to give her the obviously needed comfort…

It was then the pale Goth-ling severed herself from my grasp quite nimbly.

She sneezed and gripped her sides, as if afraid she would be severed from the cold.  
"S-sorry," she apologized. "But I t-think I have to go…" she tolled.  
"Wait! Take this," I wrapped my jacket onto her lithe frame.  
"To keep out the chill," I answered when she had asked with my name.

"I'll return it when-"  
"Don't mention it my friend!"  
I was happy that I was able to help, even if it was only a tad.  
"You know Jinx, you aren't all bad."

* * *

**If desired, I can post the rest of what I have for this, that is of course, assuming anyone is interested. **

**Comment or reply if you feel so inclined. **


	2. Chapter 2

**so a few of you expressed interest in seeing the rest of this fic despite the format used, and as an indulgent author, i'm happily obliging those requests. **

**as a warning be prepared for POV switching**

* * *

As I watched her small figure into the distance, disappear,  
I couldn't but help to think that I had done something quite severe.  
With the storm starting to wither and waste away,  
I figured that I might as well get on with my day.

Only when the storm stopped did I gasp a sigh of relief, which I admitted quite shamefully.

I turned from that meadow, from that unmagical spot,  
I couldn't help but find myself thinking,  
"Why on Earth could have made her act that distraught?"  
I continued wondering while along the city streets I was slinking.

When my apartment I had arrived to,  
I chucked my clothes upon the floor.  
I decided a shower would clear my head for a breakthrough.  
And the warmth dechilled my bones to my core.

The water ran hot and the glass soon became foggy.  
Thankfully thanks to the heat, my mind was no longer groggy.  
At last I stepped out and toweled dry,  
And I remembered that I had forgotten to tell her goodbye.

And then I soon learned I was hungry, as my stomach did tell me painfully.

I retreated to the depths of my room.  
With my powers, I phased directly there,  
I tried to push out of my heads all thoughts of gloom.  
I tried to push out all thoughts of despair.

I let Jinx's coat fall slowly onto the floor…  
Then my door I locked tight.  
My clock then chimed 12:24.  
I breathed a sigh, for I wished only to sleep, nothing more.

* * *

I peeled off my wet garments, hanging them to dry.

Next I picked up the coat that I had first neglected.  
The material was smooth, its warmth I couldn't deny.  
When I had it warn it I had felt…protected.

I let the smell of candied rain fill my nostrils, sweet yet strangely musty.

A small sneeze escaped my lips, chased by a shiver.  
"Perhaps I should not have stayed out that long."  
I exclaimed to the air before giving into another quiver.  
I steadied my breathing, I forced myself to be strong.

I gently laid her coat upon the back of a chair,  
My fingers brushed back a few arrogant strands of hair.  
I decided to just crawl into my bed so inviting,  
For I was wary, wary of everything, wary of fighting…

Another cough, this one more audible, riddled with pain.  
I sunk beneath the handcrafted covers of downy warmth,  
I deliberated on how much longer all of this could remain…  
My pillow became tearstained, wet to the touch.

My emotions I did try to restrain, but my will seemed a bit rusty…

The books from the wall did crash quite quickly,  
Then I heard a knock from in the hall.  
I idly mused if I was sickly…  
Another knock, this one so strong I feared for the sake of my wall.

I dragged myself from my bed, stumbling along the way,  
To tiered I was, to think of what to say.  
I found a large shirt which I shrugged on,  
And looked for some pants, which seemed to be gone.

My name I heard being called quite urgent,  
So I opened the door slightly, ready to hear his version,  
Of the horrible fight that between us occurred,  
Although my side, he hadn't heard a word.

"Raven, where have you been! Outside? The weather has gotten so gusty!"

Robin did scold from the frame of my door.  
I silently asked him if he really wanted this war…  
He continued, as he cannot read my mind,  
And proceeded to lecture me again for today, the fourth time.

Suddenly, I could feel another spasm threatening to attack.  
I motioned for wonder boy to stop,  
And in doing so I turned my back,  
Letting the coughs come, seemingly nonstop.

His hand then whipped around once more to face him.  
His mask twisted into something of realization that I was sick.  
"So you made yourself ill just to get back at me?" he shouted.  
I wondered if this would help, but I doubted it.

"Robin, please, I don't want to fight, not with you. We have done that enough today, cant we just forget about it?"

"Not when you become irresponsible,  
I can't remember the last time you acted so intolerable!"  
He crossed his arms in a puff.  
If he had had feathers, they would be all in a ruff.

My head did punish me with agony, and with ache,  
So I did the only thing I could think of to stop this mistake,  
"I am sorry, I shall try to do better next time."  
Although the fault was completely his, rarely was it mine…

I closed the door in his face, I knew this wasn't over,  
But until the morrow he would wait,  
Right now I would pretend to be a drover,  
And count my sheep as they passed through the gate…

* * *

Dimly I heard an ugly noise, slowly I realized it was my alarm clock, then I thought, "Shit!"

I smacked the alarm button, silencing it in a wreck on the floor,  
A wary groan escaped my tired lips.  
Propping myself up, I had a good stretch and then one more,  
And hopped out of bed with a little flip.

I took in a deep breath, simply enjoying the morning.  
"Yep, just another day to find excitements."  
That being said, I listened to my tummy's warning.  
So I decided to eat breakfast, following my better judgment.

I had just pulled out a box of my favorite cereal, choco-chunks,  
When on my door I heard a thump-thump.  
I cocked my head to the side, wondering if my rent was due…  
"JINX IF YOU AREN'T UP, I'M COMING IN FOR YOU!"

I tried to place the voice then I laughed saying, "Mammoth, that's it!"

I opened the door for the giant to step through.  
"Geeze, Jinx, you sleep like a rock."  
"Nice to see you too."  
"So what'd you earn down at the Hop?"

"It was a good haul, I got $200 in tips,"  
"Good job," he replied, pride in his eyes.  
I was glad I was going legit,  
It made for good feelings on the inside.

"I tried to call you last night but you didn't pick up."  
"Sorry, I ran…into an old friend," I replied.  
"But I thought you quite talking to the HIVE…"  
"I never said she was, and all we did was play catch-up."

He looked at me with scrutiny, and chose his next words with wit.

"What's with the pajamas, Jinx?"  
I took a glance down, then red stained my cheeks.  
"I'll be right back," I replied as I left, "there's cereal by the sink."  
I silently cursed myself for not doing laundry in weeks.

* * *

I awoke to sounds of fluttering wings.

I sleepily opened my eyes, being greeted be my birds.  
"If only you could tell me what to do in words…."  
I quietly stated, before debating on weather to pick up my scattered things.

"A messy room I cannot abide in."  
So with that I summoned my powers to do as I bid,  
I felt the darkness bubble and break through me from within,  
The pain of my soul breaking from my body, all of yesterday's damage outdid.

But my things returned to their proper place as intended.  
All save for her coat, which I had no idea what to do with.  
I put on some civilian clothes, into which my eyes blended.  
"The assumption that I cannot wear what I like is a myth."

After dressing, I tried to decide on my plan for the day.  
I took the coat in my hands, sliding it on.  
I choked out a chough, and was immediately filled with dismay.  
Softly, I told myself that this was wrong.

I decided to drink some tea and have a waffle or two, so I ventured to the common room.

Along my way, I ran into Beast Boy quite literally.  
"R-Raven, I didn't mean to, I wasn't look-"  
I rose a hand to silence his apology.  
I then moved to the left and continued, letting him off the hook.

"Raven are you ok?" I heard him ask a ways behind me.  
I couldn't answer, I could not lie and I did not want him to worry.  
I then reached my destination, as of now, it was empty.  
I felt another cough, restraining it, I tried to hurry.

I had just put the kettle on the stove to brew,  
When I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I whipped around expecting to see green complete with tofu,  
But instead I was met by Robin the Scolder.

"Doctor Livingston, I presume…"  
"Don't play with me Raven, I'm not in the mood for your games."  
"Well that is unfortunate, seeing as you are the one who creates them."  
"Look, I came here to apologize, not to call each other names."  
"Your sorrow always comes with a price that usually condemns."

He sighed and I shrugged off his hand, feeling rather numb.  
My tea started to bubble, myself I poured a cup for.  
"Raven where did you get the jacket from?"  
"A friend lent it to me, only that, and nothing more."

Anger flashed through his eyes again,  
I felt another sneeze break free and so I turned my head.  
"Perhaps you'd better return it then."  
I meekly pushed him away from me, and teleported.

* * *

I was walking to the park, looking for trees.

Trees to climb and squirrels to taunt -two of my favorite games!  
"Jinx!" -I was startled upon hearing my name,  
Out of habit I imagined the next line, "freeze."

I had started to run before I realized who it was, Her.  
I turned around, and she was standing a few feet away.  
Oddly, I felt almost compelled to answer.  
"…Hey Ravie, what's happening today?"

She kind of glided forward, almost hesitantly so.  
"My name is Ra-ven," she stated.  
"Okie-dokie, so do you wanna hang out? Anywhere you wanna go?"  
She paused a minute, and I waited.

She seemed to mull things over, probably deciding on what she thought she owed to me.

"The park I think…I would like that," she quietly yawned.  
Then she smiled, just a hint about her lips,  
"The park it is!" excitement threatening to tear me to bits.  
So being awesomely me, I took off with her by her arm.

We raced through the streets, as fast as I dared,  
The wind was rushing, playing in my hair,  
I felt alive. So free.  
And half of it was the girl who was running with me.

I looked over and to my surprise,  
Raven wasn't watching where we were going.  
She had closed her eyes…  
Trusting me, no evidence of worry showing.

We ran for a few blocks more before we came to the park; then I led her to an old oak tree.

I let go of her arm and spun to face my friend,  
I figured we were both out of breath.  
She looked up and her hand she did extend.  
She was pointing to her left…

I whirled around to see what was there,  
And upon the sky I did stare.  
For there were thousands of colors mixed up in that sky,  
Stars of Reds, yellows, purples and greens that stretched wide.

I was pulled from my curiosity with the sound of a sneeze.  
When I looked back Raven was on her knees,  
Coughing as though suffering from pain.  
In an instant I thought of the rain.

"Raven, are you alright?" I asked, bent beside her,  
She managed to inhale before she replied,  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit under the weather,  
I should have known better…"

I sat down beside her, events form yesterday dominating my memory.

"It's my fault, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."  
After a few minutes her coughing finally ceased.  
"So how'd ya make the sky all starry?"  
"My powers feed off the emotions I unleash."

"So that," I waved at the sky, "was an accident?"  
"You might say that, yes,"  
I looked up, still amazed at the visual movement.  
"It shall last no more than a few minutes at best."

I looked over at her, now unsure how to act.  
One minute she's happy, the next a wreck…  
She looked at me, seemingly into my eyes,  
I began to wonder what I should expect.

* * *

**I figured that if i'm posting this, that i might as well make it chaptery. **

**Also i still deeply apologize for this fic. just all of it. especially robin. and the rhyming. and everything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's more. Go crazy. :)**

* * *

I looked away.  
I almost felt ashamed.  
I didn't like how her eyes held dismay.  
Her heart shaped face full of things I could not name.

A smile I did try to place upon my face,  
I was certain she would not be convinced,  
Still she a given me hope…just a taste,  
And my gratitude I wanted to evince.

Jinx's face brightened like the dawn.  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
I gently shook my head no.  
"I thought so…"

The next thing I knew, I felt damp earth beneath me, and I felt pinned down.

When I opened my eyes,  
Jinx was merely inches from my face .  
Her gaze startled me in surprise,  
And my mind, did my hart outrace.

"First, you're fine, then you're not,  
On second you look so cold, then next too hot,  
So what is it that ails you so?  
If you don't tell me then I'm gonna go."

I opened my mouth but no words would come.  
Instead I could taste the air between us passing,  
Her emotions rolled off in a pleasant hum…  
Almost tension like in their massing.

"I…I am not sure…" I replied far too quiet.  
She her did she ever so slightly tilt.  
"I'm sorry hun, but I don't buy it,  
You look like a lily flower just about to wilt."

I turned my head to cough another time.  
"It is true Jinx," I whined as I looked back,  
"I do not ever lie."  
She smiled a Cheshire grin, "I get that."

She let go of me, got off me, and then she gently pulled me from the ground.

"But what I don't get is why,"  
She lowered her head as if telling a secrete,  
"You look as though you're trying to hide,"  
Her smile slipped a little though she kept it.

"You could say that I happen to be having certain…things,  
Going on at home that I have no wish to be part of."  
Then upon the wind I heard a rush of wings.  
When I looked up, I saw nothing but doves.

I looked back, my nerves now calm,  
Feeling now at peace.  
For those little birds reminded me of Mom.  
Another smile did I allow myself to release.

She watched my avian friends, and by her face, they did astound.

Jinx looked at me now satisfied,  
Her grin smug but understanding.  
I was grateful that she did not further pry,  
She seemed to know when to stop demanding.

"I kind of came to return your jacket…  
I am sorry to have gotten so astray."  
She started to pout, "I thought I told you to keep it!"  
"Are you sure? It looked like something you would not be without."

"Of course, besides, I think it looks better on you,"  
Her voice trailed off as she looked me over.  
"It's kinda funny not seeing you in blue,  
With your cape 'an all you seem much older."

This time I grinned with her; my face still not used to this rare expression.

Then she began a tale,  
Her words both smooth and soothing,  
However my attention was frail,  
And I began to daydream, which is the truth.

I laid back down in the long grass,  
The wind blowing it ever so softly,  
Jinx lay alongside me, musing about our past.  
In my head, I prayed for the moment to last.

Alas, it was not to be so,  
For after a few hours so precious to me,  
The alarm on my communicator told me I had to go.  
I cast a glance at a frowning Jinx before I got up to leave.

"Before you go Raven, I have one last question…"

I knew I only had a few moments I could spare,  
So I nodded in allowance.  
"If I wait at the pier tonight, will you meet me there?"  
" Yes. ..If my time I can learn how to better balance."

The smile that graced the feline's face,  
By far outdid the others.  
"Do not despair if I am late,  
I shall probably just be arguing with one of the others."

Jinx slid her arms around me,  
For this I was not prepared,  
"Just be careful Ravie,  
When it gets to dark out I might get scared."

After this proclamation, she let me go without further hesitation, and for the rest of that day I only hid my smile from everyone but me.

* * *

I twirled around the giant tree,

Fancy being friends with Raven no less!  
Fancy Raven being friends with me!  
Of my days this one was the best!

I sped home dig through my stuff,  
To have a good outfit would be a must…  
-But then I stopped.  
"Why did I ask her to see me again…she's one of the cops…"

I reflected on her, upon …us…  
The truth was, I enjoyed her company.  
"Maybe I'm just joyous to see old faces…  
Yeah, I just need a change, how funny."

After I got back I dug through the closet, all the way to the back.

"No this wont do…"  
I stated as I tossed a lacey dress back.  
"Nope, not this one's torn though…  
And this is defiantly not on the right track!"

I sighed, unsure of what to do.  
Pulled out a pair a faded pants,  
The sound of chains and clips grew.  
Next a peasant top which read "Entrance."

A soft humming came to my ears,  
It took me awhile to realize it was me.  
"JINX! GET YOU'RE BUT OVER HERE!"  
I rushed to meet Mammoth, almost tripped on my feet.

"Hold on a sec!" I replied before opening the door.  
"There, so what's new?"  
"I just came in, the rain started to pour,  
And whatever in God's name are you dressed up for?"

"I'm meeting a friend later, as a matter of fact."

"Would this be the same friend,  
to whom you gave you coat?"  
"Yes, and it was mine to lend."  
"Just don't stick out your throat…"

"Don't worry M, I'll be just dandy!"  
"Where are you going now?" he asked as I walked off.  
"I'm going to get some more candy!"  
And with that, I left him, quite ticked off.

* * *

I was currently listening to another group meeting, thinking of Jinx, so my attention was fleeting.

Mere seconds it had been,  
That I was delayed to the scene of the crime.  
Yet it was noticed by Robin.  
The fault had once again become mine.

We had fought Mad Mod,  
The only British magician with a cane.  
He had tried to steal money but his plans were flawed,  
And we defeated him all the same.

Then I offered the Titans a ride home,  
A custom I always maintain.  
They politely replied no, the mall they would roam.  
And though our conversation their eyes filled with shame.

A quick jab in my side retuned my attention with a greeting.

"Raven, psst, you're supposed to be listening to him…"  
"…Right. Why?" I asked the green changeling.  
His reply was cut off by none other than Robin.  
"So do you understand? Or am I just babbling?"

"Can I go out tonight?" I asked, topic entirely changed.  
"Didn't I just say that we have to know where you are at all times?"  
"That's why I am asking, so a median can be arranged."  
"What were you planning on doing?"

I was going to go see Jinx,  
Only with her can I seem to find peace.  
"The pier methinks…"  
I whispered lazily as I fiddled with my earpiece.

Robin did respond, "Raven the rules I do think you are cheating."

"Please? I have never asked for  
Anything before…  
Will you do this one thing for me?  
After which I shall be grateful eternally?"

He looked at me cautiously, then at my friends.  
"Aww let the girl go Rob, she ain't a villain."  
"Yeah, listen to Cy, your rules you can bend."  
Starfire stayed silent, her eyes boring into his brain.

"All right, just this once," he said with a smile.  
Acting as if being submissive to him was worthwhile.  
"Then I shall wish you all goodnight,  
As I shall most likely return with the light."

Then to my room I did race, more rapid than lightning.

The clock tolled me that it was getting later,  
Time was fleeting, I had minutes to decide…  
But Knowledge knew what I would wear,  
The dress within my closet that did reside.

"Please let me not be late,"  
For I did not want to ruin my first date…  
-Date? Had I really just thought that?  
If Jinx had known, would she have been mad?

Time to debate myself I did not own,  
I ran a brush through my violet hair,  
Seeing my reflection I let out a groan.  
Then rather then fly I simply teleported there.

* * *

I was waiting for her in the starlight…

I was waiting for her by the sea…  
"I wish I may I wish I might…  
My favorite bird return to me…"

I sighed again; restlessness overcoming.  
I was all twisted inside, so nervous.  
Then to my left I heard a slight humming,  
Like a cell phone reaching service.

The growing phantismic shape shifted,  
I watched in curiosity, then to my surprise,  
It grew to the size of the person it hinted.  
Next thing I knew I was looking into her eyes.

"Hay-ya Ravie, glad you could make it!"

* * *

Raven rose from the phantismic shifting mass…

"My apologies for being late,  
Robin was chattering for longer than I expected."  
"Why, did you tell him about our date?"  
Her face became red tinted.

Quickly I put an end to her unease,  
"Have you ever been here before?"  
To the sky I pointed, "Or have you ever seen stars such as these?"  
As I hoped, her faced softened to the one I did adore.

"…I do so love the stars,"  
She began before raising her gaze,  
"This view by far is better than ours."  
Then at me she did glance.

"I like your dress," I said, "mine it does surpass."

Her cheeks aflame once more,  
She stuttered her appreciation.  
Her reply was that mine she did adore.  
Still her simple flowing dress held my fascination.

It started just below her collarbone,  
To the sleeves it was connected,  
By a smallish looking stone,  
Of a deep crimson red.

It fell softly against her features,  
Colored a deep velvet blue.  
That then rippled out behind her,  
A picture that was perfect times two.

She reminded me of a doll, perfectly made out of glass.

She smiled, "So tell me Jinx, what we are to do."  
A sense of shame welled up from within,  
"I sort of only thought of spending time with you…"  
"Then let us our evening begin,"

She by my arm did gently take,  
And we began to walk along the shore.  
"Seems like a lot has happened in just a little bit of time,  
-Not that I'm complaining mind."

Raven's small smile returned,  
"Yes, everything has been abrupt,  
…Perhaps even a little unearned,  
However, my life I am glad you did interrupt."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, to make sure I wasn't upset.

Something close to pride swirled around within me,  
Sense all of that was coming from Raven -The Dark Queen.  
"So…you've taken charge it would seem."  
"All I did was lead us along the sea."

A laugh escaped my lips,  
For indeed we had reached the ocean.  
Then my brain hatched a sporadic notion...  
I snatched Raven by her shoulder and hip.

My smile surly wickedly grew as I twirled us around.  
Her look of shocked surprise faded into wonder.  
She moved into my imagined rhythm without a sound,  
The rhythm of the sea's rolling thunder.

"Jinx," she whispered, "I think we are about to get wet."

Torn from our dance I glanced behind,  
My eyes grew and then the waves hit,  
They pushed us down, receded, leaving us wet.  
To my amazement we were rather entwined.

"Umm, perhaps we shouldn't have danced so near…"  
I apologized, then I noticed her eyes once more.  
Only now they were so clear, innocent, without fear.  
Like she opened all the locks, unshut every door.

She shivered, breath tickling me sweetly.  
Her painted sapphire lips wet from the sea.  
The desire to kiss her swept me fleetly.  
But I didn't know if she would want to kiss me.

I did the only thing a gentleman would do, I got up, and pulled her up too.

* * *

She was holding me, gently like she has done before,

The emotions rolling off of her held me ensnared.  
Her smirk appeared, the one I knew from yore.  
"Next time we go out Rae, let's be better prepared."

I did not bother to my name correct,  
For if t'was a sobriquet that made her pleased,  
Then her brazenness I would respect.  
My reply to her statement was a sneeze.

"Maybe we should go find a place to dry off,  
I don't want you to get super sick."  
She took the lead; I suppressed a cough.  
And mental stupidity I did kick.

We walked together, hours slipping by, neither of us caring to part.

We came to an inlet while on our way,  
Beyond just which dolphins did play.  
Jinx tugged my arm ever so slightly,  
So we watched them, our eyes shining brightly.

Her eyes were still watching the nautical dance,  
When my ailment returned with a vengeance.  
No choice yet I did not wish to succumb,  
The magical moment broken by my painful thrum.

My eyes I closed, my sides I held,  
Pain swept through me harder than steel.  
Jinx caught me a second before I fell.  
Her words I lost as reality suddenly turned surreal.

* * *

**AAAAND that's all i have at the moment. thank you, you've been a lovely audience. I'll get back to this eventually. **


End file.
